


Softly, Sweetly

by queenofthefuckinggoblins7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Soft Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefuckinggoblins7/pseuds/queenofthefuckinggoblins7
Summary: Based on this prompt:Imagine Person A falls asleep in Person B's lap and Person B has a conversation with someone else while stroking Person A's hair as if they were a sleeping cat.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: Works worth reading again and again





	Softly, Sweetly

Blaise looked down at the dark head in his lap. Harry had finally fallen asleep, dark rings under his eyes. His nightmares were nothing new to Blaise after having been together for several months now. It was something of a marvel to Blaise that he and Harry were together at all. Blaise had kept his distance in school. It had taken a war and newly mutual friends to bring them into each other’s lives. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair as he contemplated how far they’d come.

“Will you please wipe that sappy look off your face?” Draco scoffed quietly. He knew all too well about nightmares, having plenty of his own, and didn’t want to risk Blaise’s wrath by waking Harry.

Blaise turned his attention back to the conversation at hand, still petting Harry’s hair. It was surprisingly soft for being so unruly. Draco left after an hour or so, but Blaise stayed where he was. Harry looked so peaceful and Blaise was loathe to disturb him. Another hour slipped by before Blaise finally decided it was time to get Harry into bed.

“Wake up, love. Let’s get you up to bed.” Blaise called softly.

Harry stirred, “Don’ wanna.”

Blaise snorted, “C’mon, up. You’ll be much more comfortable out of these clothes.”

Blaise’s coaxing paid off as Harry sat up, eyes still half closed. Harry let himself be pulled standing up and shuffled behind Blaise to their room. Knowing his lover was still half-asleep, Blaise helped him out of his clothes and into his night clothes. Harry collapsed onto his side of the bed, still aware enough to feel when Blaise climbed in beside him and rearranged them to Blaise’s liking, cuddling around Harry.

“Love you,” Harry sleepily slurred.

Blaise huffed out a small laugh, “I love you too, sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, message me some prompts!


End file.
